Never Break a Promise
by Kasey of Gallifrey
Summary: Rapunzel wakes after some frightening dreams. She goes to Eugene for comfort. Just a little oneshot...kinda fluffy.


Rapunzel and Eugene were out for a romantic stroll by the lake, the same one they'd been in when they first saw the lanterns. The two intertwined their fingers and whispered sweet nothings to one another.

But then everything went silent.

Rapunzel's hand felt suddenly cold as Eugene released it from his grip. She no longer heard his breathing beside her and the whole place seemed oddly empty. Rapunzel looked to her right, expecting to find her love standing there, but he was gone.

"Eugene!" she cried out, panicked. Had something happened to him? Did the Stabbingtons get to him? Why had he suddenly vanished?

Her eyes were drawn toward a figure standing a few feet away. It was Eugene. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. She began to walk toward him, smiling because he was okay.

But Eugene didn't smile back. Instead, he stared at her blankly, no trace of recognition in his features. Rapunzel kept getting closer, expecting him to suddenly snap out of whatever trance he was in. But he just stood there with hollow eyes and an indifferent expression.

"Eugene, what's wrong?" she asked, a nervous edge to her voice. Why was he acting so strangely tonight? "Are you sick or something? Should I call the doctor?"

He remained absolutely silent.

Rapunzel finally got to him and she reached up to place a tender hand on his face, hoping that this gesture might spark something. Nothing happened, but she noticed that his skin was unnaturally cold. His whole body was frigid. She began to worry that he was seriously ill and checked his pulse. She placed her hand on his chest, waiting to feel the beating of his heart.

There was none. He had no pulse.

"That's…that's not possible," Rapunzel whispered softly. She looked down and noticed something wet glistening on Eugene's side. She felt it and then lifted her fingers up to see what it was.

Blood.

Her panic and terror were growing as Rapunzel glanced back at Eugene's face, silently pleading for him to explain what was going on. His eyes slipped out of focus and a small trail of blood poured out of his mouth. He staggered a step backward before falling lifelessly to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, Eugene," Rapunzel said to him tearfully, bending down over his body. She put her hands on his face and willed him to stay alive, just to keep breathing.

But it was no use. He was already dead, gone, never coming back. Tears poured out of Rapunzel's eyes as she stared down at her love, her life, her whole reason for even existing. How could he just die like this? How could he just leave her alone in the world? Why him? What had he ever done to deserve this?

"Eugene," she whispered in between sobs. "Come back. I need you. Eugene."

Rapunzel opened her eyes. She was crying—no, bawling. She looked around her. This was her bedroom in the palace. She wasn't outside by the lake. She was safe within the castle. Eugene's room was right down the hall.

Eugene.

Rapunzel jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe and some slippers, and quickly left her room. She sped through the hallway, stopping only when she reached the door to his quarters. Not even bothering to knock, Rapunzel pushed open the door and ran inside.

Eugene was still in bed. He woke at the sound of Rapunzel entering the room and looked at her with groggy confusion.

"Wasgoingon?" he asked.

"Oh, Eugene," she said, jumping onto the bed and hugging him. "You're alive; you're okay; nothing's wrong."

Eugene wasn't really sure how to react to this. He tentatively hugged back and responded, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Nightmares," she muttered in response, pulling back a little. "You were dead. I couldn't save you."

Understanding glowed in Eugene's eyes. "It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," he whispered soothingly, stroking her short, spiky hair.

"Promise?"

He smiled softly at his princess. "I promise. And when I promise something, I never break that promise."

She giggled a little, consoled by this. Rapunzel then leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The smile slowly faded from Eugene's face. He became a bit more serious. "Rapunzel, I'm going to be right here by your side forever, okay? Nothing can keep me from staying with you…nothing."

Rapunzel looked deep into his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. She knew that a love as strong as theirs could battle against any obstacle, including death. She knew that he would always be there with her, no matter what.


End file.
